The Third Option (a Dark Shadows Story)
by ecinspired
Summary: Maggie refuses to become Barnabas' Josette. Sarah's spirit refuses to stay with him if he kills Maggie. Barnabas searches for a way out of the conundrum; a third option. The idea for which is provided by an unlikely source: Elizabeth Stoddard. The final chapter is up and the story is complete!
1. Chapter 1

**The Third Option**

**A Dark Shadows Story**

**Chapter 1**

Maggie Evans approached the bedroom door with trepidation. She expected to find it locked, as it usually was, but a small part of her clung to the possibility it would not be. The only breath left in her quest for freedom was the hope that Willie forgot to lock the door. She didn't dare think that Willie would purposely leave it unlocked; she knew he couldn't be counted on to save her. Willie was more of a slave to the vampire than Maggie could ever be. Even if she resigned herself to her fate, her strength of character would never yield entirely.

Barnabas Collins had tried everything to break her; to make her conform to his will. At first, he tried the conventional method. He violently sank his fangs into her neck and drank deeply. During the first month of her captivity, he repeated the macabre practice several times a week. Willie would beg him to stop, and would be rewarded with a backhand to the face that would send him sprawling across the room. Sometimes his protestations enraged Barnabas further and he would stop feeding on Maggie and transfer attentions to Willie's neck. Eventually Willie stopped interfering, and Barnabas stopped assaulting Maggie realizing it was getting him nowhere. Her will was too strong; she was not fully under his control.

Barnabas then decided to try a different approach: Courtship. He allowed Maggie to regain her strength and then promised to be kind and gentle with her. She was grateful for the change, but found it difficult to sit through his promises of the glories of everlasting life and love given over gourmet meals prepared by Willie. She did her best to seem content and even interested, but knew Barnabas was no fool. Eventually he would understand it was pretense; Maggie lived in terror of that night.

She reached the door and jiggled the handle; it did not yield. Depressed, she turned and walked back to the canopy bed. As she lay down, she looked up at the portrait over the fireplace. Josette Collins, the woman she was supposed to become. Maggie could see how beautiful the woman was; a beauty that Barnabas found impossible to forget. Could he actually have loved someone so much he would do anything to bring her back into his life? Could he ever have been that human? She found it difficult to believe, but then again, she knew nothing about Barnabas Collins the human being. And she knew nothing about what transformed him into her tormentor and her life into this waking nightmare.

Maggie rolled onto her side and looked at the window. Even through the drawn curtain, she could tell the sunlight was bright. It had to be late morning. Her stomach growled; she'd had no breakfast yet. Where was Willie? The door lock clicked and the man left her thoughts and entered the room. His hands carried a tray of food. His face carried bruises and welts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Willie!" Maggie cried, rising from the bed. Willie walked slowly towards a table and lowered the tray down. "I'm sorry your breakfast is so late," he told her in a quiet voice.

"Willie, what did he do to you?" Maggie inquired.

Willie thought it was a dumb question; wasn't it obvious? Although he was still looking down, his face conveyed his thoughts and Maggie rephrased, "I mean, why did he beat you so badly?" Willie shrugged, painfully. "Is this bad? I kind of thought it was the usual level of beating he gives me."

Maggie wished he wouldn't make light. "You know it's worse this time Willie. You've never looked this awful."

Willie couldn't help but chuckle. "You didn't see me when I first met him. It took him awhile to turn me into an obedient servant."

Maggie took a seat at the table and examined her food. It wasn't much to look at, but smelled palatable enough. "Can you tell me about that?" she asked, looking back up. "When you first met him, I mean."

Willie gingerly took a seat across from her. "I'd rather not…it was the worst night of my life, and that's saying something considering my life."

"I'm sorry Willie; sorry for everything you've gone through, and sorry for being angry with you for not setting me free."

Willie closed his eyes in pain, this time psychological. "Don't apologize to me. If I were a real man I'd let you go and deal with the consequences. But you see, I know what he's capable of and…" Maggie reached across the table and offered Willie her hand. He shakily put one of his into hers. Her touch was warm and her grasp was firm. At first, it gave him comfort, but then he remembered the events of the previous night and pulled away; Barnabas wouldn't like them touching.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked. Willie held no real attraction for her, but she relished the contact with another human being. Willie looked straight at her. "He knows you're not going to become Josette. I'm afraid for you Maggie, very afraid."

**The previous night…**

Barnabas watched Maggie ascend the staircase to Josette's room. They'd just finished a late night meal. Maggie ate and Barnabas regaled her with stories about places in the world they could travel together. Maggie tried to look interested, but Barnabas could tell she was playing a part. The realization that she'd never become his Josette hit him before she reached for her dessert. He composed himself as best he could, let her consume the Indian pudding, and then wished her a good night. He sat alone at the table, staring off into space. His disappointment and despair clear on his face. Willie was perceptive enough to see it when he returned to clear the table, but still egregiously said, "I didn't think it would go well."

In a blur of movement Barnabas rose from his seat, knocking the dishes off the table and out of Willie's hands. Willie jumped back; the vampire's ire was on full display. Willie quickly apologized for whatever offense he had caused. "I…I'm sorry!" Barnabas was having none of it. He grabbed a large china shard off the floor, and then grabbed Willie's throat with the other hand. He lifted Willie a few inches off the ground, his fingers constricting the airflow and his eyes blazing with anger. "You have a choice Willie," he said in a deceptively calm voice. "You can feel this cutting your skin," he referred to the jagged plate remnant in his other hand. "Or we three can take a stroll downstairs." Willie was petrified and confused. He managed to choke out the question, "three?" Barnabas smiled, "you, me, and my wolf-head cane." Willie couldn't help the tears dropping from his eyes onto his master's large hand. There wasn't much worse than being hit with the wolf-head cane. Not much, except anything that exposed blood to a vampire. Having your skin cut would be bad enough, but it was what Barnabas would do once the blood started to flow that terrified Willie into replying, "downstairs…please!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean he knows?" Maggie asked, placing the fork back on the plate. Willie's statement made her lose what little appetite she had.

"It's hard to remember sometimes that he used to be human," Willie began what would become a long answer to her question. "I bet when he was, he was a real smart guy and a real important one."

"Important?"

"Yeah, the Collins family built this town. Joshua Collins, his father, was very powerful." Maggie nodded her head. Everyone who grew up in Collinsport knew the family went back a long way and ran the town from the start, but how did Willie?

"Did Mrs. Stoddard tell you about the family?" she questioned.

Willie couldn't help but smirk; "Mrs. Stoddard wouldn't tell me the time of day. I read about it in some books at Collinwood. That's how I found out about…" his voice trailed off and he got a distant look in his eyes.

"Found out about what Willie? Barnabas?"

Willie didn't look at her, but shook his head in response. "No, no one knows about him. The books all say he died a long, long time ago." Maggie felt a chill encompass her entire body. Willie continued. "That's how I found out about the jewels. They were supposed to be buried with Naomi Collins."

"Which one was she?"

Willie looked her in the eyes. "She was Barnabas' mother. She died in 1790 something."

"That's when he lived?" Maggie asked with a good measure of apprehension in her voice. Willie nodded, "yeah. And died, but the books don't say that. They say he went to England and died there years later."

Maggie thought it over carefully and then filled in the rest of the story. "So, you went looking for the jewels in the Collins tomb at Eagle Hill Cemetery, but instead found…him. Then, he presented himself to Mrs. Stoddard as a descendant of the Barnabas Collins who went to England all those years ago." Willie nodded his head again.

"I never thought I could tell anyone else about that Maggie. It…it feels kind of good to tell you."

Maggie gave him a sad smile. "There's nothing worse than feeling like you're all alone Willie. You're not; you can tell me anything." Willie felt emboldened to do so and continued telling the tale of that horrible night. "I opened the secret panel and saw a chained-up coffin. I felt certain the jewels were stashed there; millions of dollars-worth of jewels."

He gave Maggie a pitiful look. "I could never resist taking things that weren't mine, because I never had nothing, you know?"

Maggie nodded; "it's ok Willie. Please go on."

"I knew something was wrong, but couldn't control anything I did. There was this pounding." His eyes widen and he added in a hushed voice, "It was his heartbeat!" Maggie remained quiet so he could compose himself and continue. After a few moments he did; his eyes closed. "I broke off the chains and opened the lid of the coffin. I'll never forget that moment; I see it every night in my nightmares. He was just lying there like a corpse, only his eyes were open. They stared right into me and I couldn't move. His arm reached up; his huge hand…" He opened his eyes and looked into hers which were pooling up. "You know how big his hands are, and how strong they are. He grabbed me by the throat…" Maggie cut him off; she didn't need to hear anymore. She knew all too well what happened next.

"Tell me about last night Willie," she coaxed.

"After you left the table and went upstairs I made a big mistake. He was really upset; I guessed he realized you weren't ever going to become what he wants."

"What was the mistake you made?"

"I told him I didn't think it would work out how he wanted."

"Oh Willie!"

"Yeah like I said, big mistake, and you're making one too Maggie. You have to convince him you'll become Josette. Beg him for more time or something!"

Maggie shook her head and pushed her plate away without having even taken a bite. "I can't do that Willie. Like you said, he's smart. He'll know I'm lying so there's no point."

"So it's hopeless," Willie stated rather than asked. The collected tears started spilling from Maggie's eyes as she nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Maggie lay on Josette's bed that afternoon trying to sleep; an impossible-to-realize goal considering the stress of her situation. But she must have drifted off, there was no other way to explain the voice that began speaking to her. "He was a good man," the voice told her. Maggie sat up in the bed and looked around the room. She could see no one.

"Who…who's there?" she cried anxiously.

"I am not really here," the voice replied. Maggie put her head in her hands; she was dreaming, or imagining, or was she finally losing her mind? There was no way a little girl could be speaking to her, but that was exactly what seemed to be happening.

"Where are you then?" Maggie asked.

"I am here, but you cannot see me," the voice replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sarah."

"Hello Sarah," Maggie conversed with the entity despite her confusion and fear. "It's so nice to talk to you."

"He used to be so nice," Sarah repeated.

"Do you mean Barnabas?" Maggie inquired.

"Yes I love him," Sarah told her.

"Was he good to you?"

"Yes very good."

"Well I'm glad for you Sarah. He's not good to me."

"I know. I am sorry. But he is only that way because of the witch."

Maggie's heart started to race, was she about to find out what made Barnabas the creature he'd become? "The witch, Sarah?"

"She cursed him; killed my mother."

"Oh Sarah I'm so sorry! Sarah, did she also kill Josette?"

"Yes."

"And how did she curse Barnabas?"

"I do not know how but she made him like he is. He does not wish to be like that."

Maggie started to weep. For the first time she felt pity for Barnabas, her captor, her tormentor. But then she remembered how dire her own situation had become. "Sarah, he's going to kill me. Can you help me?"

"I will try."

Maggie's tears of pity turned to tears of hope. "Thank you Sarah, thank you!" she cried. There was no reply and Maggie knew Sarah had gone. But she'd left behind a small kernel of the possibility of a way out, and that was more than Maggie had in a long time.

**That night…**

When Barnabas emerged from his coffin, Willie was not in the basement. Barnabas' ire went up immediately; did the man not endure enough of a punishment the previous night? Did he want more? Barnabas paused before ascending the stairs; he had the feeling he wasn't alone. "Willie?" Was his servant somewhere in the basement, just out of sight?

"No Barnabas it is I."

Barnabas recognized the voice even before he whipped around to see its source.

"Sarah my darling sister!"

It was his darling sister, transparent and floating in front of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Sarah! Sarah!" Barnabas cried his sister's name over and over again. He did not know how or why she seemingly stood before him, nor did he care.

"Hello my brother," Sarah replied.

"Oh Sarah! You cannot know how much joy it gives me to see you; the only joy I have known in nearly 200 years."

"I do know Barnabas; I know you love me."

"Yes my dearest sister, I will always love you. Please you must stay with me. Please do not leave me alone again."

"You will be alone if you do not stop."

"Stop what Sarah?"

"Hurting people, hurting Maggie; Barnabas you must let her go."

Barnabas reluctantly contradicted his sister with the shake of his head. "I cannot do that Sarah. She will tell everyone about me. They will come and destroy me."

"I do not wish that," Sarah sadly replied. "But if you destroy her I will never stay with you. It is evil Barnabas and evil is wrong, you taught me that."

Barnabas wistfully remembered the days when he gave Sarah her lessons: The days before she had a governess; before he was sent to Martinique by his father; before Josette and Angelique. He wanted to comply with Sarah's wishes, but how was that possible? Maggie would never agree to keep silent and Barnabas would never trust any promise she made to do so.

"Remember brother," Sarah spoke as her ghostly image began to fade; "I will never stay with you if you destroy Maggie."

"Sarah come back!" Barnabas yelled in agony. But she was gone and he was left with empty space outside, and inside his tortured heart.

**Later…**

Barnabas materialized behind the precipice on Widow's Hill. Fortunately it was sufficiently behind to not be seen by the person standing on the very edge. Barnabas recognized it to be his cousin, Elizabeth Stoddard. Fearful of startling her and causing her to fall he silently propelled himself forward, slightly off the ground. As he reached her he grabbed hold of her shoulders before setting down. Elizabeth screamed as he knew she would. "Calm yourself Cousin!" Barnabas declared. He guided her away from the cliff and assisted her in turning to face him.

"Barnabas! You frightened me!"

"Yes, but I made sure I had hold of you before I did," he replied to her admonishment.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded pulling away from his already loosened grasp.

"I come here often to think," He told her and then asked in kind, "what are you doing here?"

"I...I came here to think as well."

Barnabas could hear the lie in her voice. "I think not," he said. "You were standing awfully close to the edge Elizabeth." Had she come there to end her life?

Elizabeth turned away from him; "it's not your concern."

"It most certainly is," Barnabas chided. "You are my cousin and I'd like to think, my friend. You are clearly very troubled, have been for weeks. We all can see that."

"I'm worried about Carolyn," Elizabeth lied again trying to put him off.

"Because of the young man she is seeing?"

"Yes, he is a delinquent."

"Well I'll get rid of him for you," Barnabas offered.

Elizabeth turned back to look him in the eyes. "What does that mean?"

Barnabas shrugged. He knew what it meant but needed to create a fiction to tell her. "It means I'll deal with him. I'll convince him to leave Carolyn alone."

"Well I appreciate that Barnabas, but she'd only find someone else equally unsuitable."

"Because that's not the real issue, is it Elizabeth." Barnabas stated, rather than asked.

Elizabeth couldn't find the strength to keep up the pretense. Maybe her cousin _could_ help…

"No it's not," she answered him honestly after a moment. "The real issue is me; me and Jason Maguire."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Willie brought Maggie her dinner they commiserated that neither had seen Barnabas that evening. "You weren't there when he rose?" Maggie asked. Willie shook his head. "I couldn't face him, but that was another stupid mistake because he'll be angry I wasn't there and punish me again."

"Oh Willie!"

"I think he's getting tired of me Maggie. Maybe he'll decide to find someone who doesn't give him as much trouble as I do. Maybe he'll kill me too."

Willie sounded resigned to the fate but Maggie wouldn't let him dwell in despair. "Willie I have good news!"

He looked at her with disbelief written all over his face. "You do?"

Maggie nodded her head emphatically. "Yes! There's hope Willie, real hope!"

**Later…**

After seeing his cousin safely home, Barnabas headed back to the Old House full of knowledge and ideas. Elizabeth had told him everything about Jason Maguire and their history. She had killed her husband Paul Stoddard in a fit of rage, and Jason Maguire buried the body in the basement of Collinwood. Now many years later, he returned to the scene of the crime to blackmail her. Not satisfied with the numerous payments already collected, Jason was determined to marry Elizabeth and control the entire Collins' family fortune. Barnabas assured his cousin he would never allow that to happen. Elizabeth was to put the business and the estate in a temporary trust in the name of Barnabas Collins. Once he had successfully dispatched Mr. Maguire or in three months, whichever occurred first, everything would revert back to Elizabeth's control.

Barnabas knew which would occur first; it wouldn't take him three months to dispose of Willie's old friend. And he knew exactly how to do it. And if he could get the cooperation of Maggie Evans it would solve all of their problems.

**Later still…**

Willie waited for his master in the parlor of the Old House. He pondered what Maggie told him about being visited by Sarah's ghost. He did not share Maggie's optimism over the event. Instead he took it as a sign that she was losing her grip on reality. If Barnabas believed she'd gone insane he would kill her quickly. But what could he do about it? Was he prepared to die to protect her? Could he possibly find the strength to destroy the vampire while he slept in his coffin?

He was still deep in thought when Barnabas came in. "Willie!" he bellowed when his servant didn't even look up. Willie snapped to attention. "Sorry! I…I didn't hear you come in."

Barnabas shook his head, "oh Willie, you still refuse to fully acknowledge the power I have over you. I know what you were thinking about."

"You…you do?" Willie asked, panicked.

"Yes," Barnabas calmly replied. "And just so you know, I _am_ vulnerable in my coffin, but when faced with someone I have control over I am still able to affect them. So you see you could never destroy me even if you wanted to."

Willie shook in terror. Barnabas _did_ know what he'd been thinking. What would his terrible punishment be this night?

"I have more important things to do than punish you," Barnabas replied to the unspoken inquiry. "We have plans to make, important plans."

Willie was too stunned to ask about the plans so Barnabas continued unprompted. "If you could choose between saving the life of Maggie Evans or the life of Jason Maguire, which would you choose?"

"What?" Willie didn't understand what he was being asked. What did Jason have to do with Maggie or Barnabas for that matter?

Barnabas repeated his question with irritation in his voice. Willie forced himself to focus as to not enrage him further; "uh, Maggie's life."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes of course. But I don't understand…"

"You needn't, all you must do is follow my orders precisely. Do you think you can manage to do that?" Barnabas asked, his tone conveying his uncertainly in Willie's ability to do so.

"Yes Barnabas I'll do whatever you say." Willie answered with total conviction. If there was a way he could help save Maggie he would do whatever was required; even if it meant turning his back on his once-closest friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Barnabas opened the door to Josette's room and entered less silently than one of his kind usually would. But even the sound of the door didn't appear to disturb Maggie Evans. She was, Barnabas noted with surprise, fast asleep on the bed. The room was dimly lit by candlelight which was more than enough illumination for his eyes. He approached the bed and studied her face. She seemed to be resting peacefully as if she were truly content. Barnabas could not fathom why that would be the case. From his discussion downstairs with Willie he knew nothing had changed. Maggie still refused to submit to his desires and become Josette.

Josette…Barnabas turned his head and looked at the portrait above the mantle. There she was in all her gentle perfection. The sight churned up the longing which held permanent residence deep in his gut: The longing, the loss, and the rage. When he first took possession of the Old House, or more accurately re-took, Barnabas had banished Josette's spirit with angry words. He regretted that action. Having her spirit there would be preferable to the emptiness that now permeated the place. But that void might soon be filled by his darling sister, a prospect Barnabas was determined to bring to fruition. But that required sparing Maggie's life.

"Barnabas?" His head snapped back to the direction of the bed. Maggie was sitting up and looking at him. He stepped closer and sat on the edge which caused her to grasp the bed sheets in her hands. "I will not harm you," he tried to reassure her. She nodded her head but did not relax her fingers. Unprompted, he began telling her a story she'd often wondered about.

"That night I met you in the diner I was looking for companionship."

Maggie nodded her head again but inwardly thought it was a poor choice of words.

Barnabas read her thoughts and replied, "It actually describes my intention precisely my dear. I already had blood that night. I won't disturb you by telling you how or where."

Maggie was grateful for his discretion and stayed silent so he'd continue.

"I just wanted some conversation, but then I saw you standing there in front of the mirror putting on your coat." He stared at her with a look more wistful than menacing which surprised her greatly. "You looked so much like her; I was shaken to my core."

"Josette," Maggie stated the obvious.

"Yes. I knew at once what I had to do. I had to possess you, make you her."

"But you can't make someone into someone else Barnabas!" Maggie cried unable to keep the emotion from her voice.

"I know that now," Barnabas conceded. "But we are left with a difficult situation."

Maggie nodded yet again. Her heart pounded mercilessly in her breast due to the danger of that difficult situation, something not missed by the blood-hungry vampire. He fought to control himself while they spoke.

"Until tonight I believed there were only two ways for this situation to be resolved; the first that you would become my Josette, then my bride, and together we would leave this place. The second, well I think you know what that would be."

Maggie did know; the second would be her utter destruction. But what was he implying now? Was there a possible third option? Had Sarah affected his thinking on the subject?

"Sarah? What do you know of Sarah?" Barnabas exclaimed.

Maggie chided herself. Like Willie she often forgot that Barnabas held a residence inside her thoughts and feelings. "Sarah came to me," she told him.

"You saw her?" Barnabas was hurt that his sister made herself known to someone else in the house.

"No but I heard her, earlier today. She…she told me some things about you."

"Such as?"

"That you were a loving brother and good man."

Barnabas smiled. Sarah did truly still love him despite what he had become. "I _was_ a man of kindness and honor Maggie. I'm sure that's impossible to accept now, but it is true."

"Impossible for me to accept," she agreed, "but I believe Sarah felt that way so others probably did too. Did Josette?"

Barnabas nodded, "yes. We fell in love in Martinique. She came here to marry me. We were so very happy…" His voice trailed off, curtailed by misery.

"Until the witch," Maggie finished the sentence.

Barnabas looked at her with narrowed eyes. "So you know about that too? I will not bother to deny it. She made me what I am, but it was my Josette and my father who caused me to be chained in a coffin for nearly 200 years."

"Josette? How did she cause it?" Maggie asked.

"Because she killed herself instead of becoming my bride; I had planned for us to leave together."

"Just like you planned for me," Maggie stated bravely. "Neither of us liked your plans Barnabas, but unlike her I will not take my own life. Are you going to kill me or is there a third option?"

Her question reminded Barnabas about Sarah and his new plan. He replied, "There is a third option Maggie, but it will require your full cooperation and your total submission to my will. Do you think you can do that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Maggie didn't see Willie until well into the following morning. She was hungry, but cared little if he brought her breakfast or not. She needed to talk to him about what Barnabas told her the previous night. It had filled her with both hope and dread. Barnabas had offered her the possibility of her freedom if she agreed to cooperate with him. Maggie didn't know what that meant but figured it couldn't be a good thing.

Willie was barely inside the door to the room before Maggie assaulted him with questions.

"Do you know his plan?"

"Not all, but some," Willie replied.

"What is it?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Not really. He just said that there is a way to save my life. What is it Willie?"

"He didn't tell me all the details but it involves sacrificing Jason Maguire."

Maggie was horrified. "Sacrificing? But Jason's your friend Willie! How can you do that to him?" As she asked the question she thought about how she really felt. Before her captivity it would have been unfathomable to save herself at the cost of another person's life. But now she was considering the inconsiderable.

"It's either him or you Maggie. Besides, Jason's not a man you should feel sorry for."

Maggie walked over to the table and Willie followed with her tray of food. They both sat down and Maggie ate her breakfast as they continued.

"Tell me about that Willie."

"Don't get me wrong, he's done a lot for me over the years. But he's hurt a lot of people too, and he's still hurting them."

"Like the Collins family?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah; he's blackmailing Mrs. Stoddard into marrying him so he can get control over all the Collins money."

"Blackmailing, over what?"

"I'm not sure; Barnabas wouldn't tell me and Jason hasn't either. But Barnabas said he found Mrs. Stoddard on the edge of the cliff at Widow's Hill. She was about to jump."

That's awful!" Maggie exclaimed. Jason Maguire sounded like a horrible man.

"And if it helps you to know, Jason's killed at least one man."

"In Collinsport?" Maggie cried, wondering who.

"No years ago somewhere else; my point is he's not some innocent victim."

"But he's innocent in this."

"Barnabas is going to deal with him whether it's to save you or not. He won't let Jason hurt Mrs. Stoddard or the family anymore."

"I guess that's true, but..."

"Maggie if we don't go along with this you will die. And I will die trying to protect you. We have no choice."

Maggie mused it over; "I guess you're right."

"You can't guess about it!" Willie got agitated. "You have to be 100% committed or it won't work."

"Barnabas said the same thing. Actually he said I had to give him 'full cooperation' and 'total submission' to his will. What does that mean exactly?"

Willie shrugged. "I'm really not sure, but I am sure he means what he says."

"But I haven't submitted to his will at all and that's the problem. So what makes him think I'll do it now?"

Willie got up and walked to the door. He left her with the sobering answer, "Because your only other choice is to die."

**That night…**

Barnabas was greeted with good news as he rose from his coffin. Willie informed him that Maggie had decided late in the afternoon to cooperate fully with whatever plan would allow her to live and be free. Barnabas studied Willie's eyes, "Cooperate fully? No reservations?"

"Well, one reservation."

Barnabas let out an exasperated sigh. "And that is?"

Willie was nervous to tell him Maggie knew Jason was involved in the plan. "Uh…I told her Jason would be sacrificed for her freedom. I hope that's OK?"

"She'd know soon enough." Barnabas was irritated but figured it didn't matter if Maggie knew at this stage.

Willie relaxed a bit. "OK so she agreed to go along with the condition that no one other than Jason be hurt."

Barnabas nodded his head in agreement. "That is acceptable. I just hope she can truly cooperate."

"What does that mean exactly?" Willie asked.

"It means she has to open her mind and give up her free will."

Willie panicked. Was this all a trick to turn Maggie into Josette?

"No Willie it is not," Barnabas replied to his thoughts. "Sarah has reminded me that I was, and am, a gentleman. My word is my bond, and I give you and Maggie my word that I will not misuse the situation to achieve _that_ end."

Willie wanted to believe him more than anything. But he was troubled that Maggie would _not_ believe him and would not cooperate. What began as a promising plan could very well end in a bloody tragedy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jason Maguire entered the Blue Whale as he did on most days. Despite his self-created position in the Collins' household, he still felt more at home in the waterfront dive. This day he was there with a purpose: A meeting with his old friend Willie Loomis. Jason had been surprised when Willie called from there and invited him down for a drink; surprised because the two had been estranged ever since Willie began working for Barnabas Collins. If Jason had examined the situation more closely he would have realized the estrangement began when Willie disappeared for several days and returned to Collinwood with a mysterious illness. Willie was a changed man from that point on.

"I ordered your usual Jason," Willie informed him as the man took a seat at the table.

"Thank you my boy," Jason replied. The drink arrived almost immediately and Jason took a few swigs before proceeding with the meeting.

"So," he began looking at Willie; "What's this all about then?"

Willie tried to steady himself. He was already on edge due to his doubts about Maggie cooperating with Barnabas' plan. Now he had to set a trap for a man he'd been through the fires with.

"You remember back when I got sick, right?" he asked.

"Of course, how could I forget that?" Jason asked in return.

Willie nodded and continued. "You thought I had gone to the cemetery to rob a grave."

"I _know_ that's where you'd gone," Jason stated defiantly.

"Yeah well you were right. I had gone to do that, but instead I found Mr. Collins."

"Barnabas Collins? What do you mean?"

"Well I should say he found me," Willie lied. "He was in the Collins' Mausoleum when I went there."

"I knew it Willie! You should be ashamed of ya self trying to do such a thing!"

"Oh I was. But luckily he didn't realize why I was there. I told him I had gone for a walk and was tired and just went in there to sit down for a few minutes."

"And he believed that? What was he doing there?" Jason was suspicious.

"He'd gone there to visit the graves of his ancestors. Anyway, we got to talking and he told me he had plans to live in the area and would need some help. So I agreed to work for him."

"What about your illness Willie? How'd that happen?"

"I…I fell on the way there and landed on something sharp. I cut my arm, remember?"

"Yes and the doctor said that's how you lost all that blood."

Willie tried not to react to the last word, not an easy feat. He had a visceral response to remembering how he really lost his blood that night. He continued the fabricated story. "When I met him I really did need to sit down. I didn't realize how weak I was already. I tried to make it back to Collinwood but passed out along the way."

"So why are you telling me all this now?"

Willie tried to look smug; "Because I've discovered something big."

"And that bein'?"

"That the jewels were never in the tomb. He had them all along and now they're in his house. And you and I are going to steal them."

Jason was almost on the hook but asked, "It sounds like Mr. Collins has been good to ya lad, won't you feel badly betraying a friend?"

Willie felt badly already and replied, "Yeah I will. But," he continued the lie, "I've wanted those jewels for a long time and now I'm going to get them."

The two men discussed the plan at length, after Jason told Willie he'd help steal the jewels and fence them but he wasn't leaving Collinsport. He had his own plan in the works to marry Elizabeth Stoddard and he wasn't giving that up. Willie agreed and they strategized the logistics of the theft. As he left the bar and drove back to the Old House Willie thought it certainly did feel horrible to stab a friend in the back.

**That night…**

Barnabas questioned Willie about the success of his meeting with Jason. "Are you sure he believed you?"

"Yes Barnabas he did. He'll be here whenever I tell him it's a 'go'."

"A 'go'? Ah, you mean when you tell him to proceed."

"That's right."

"And what about the other arrangements?"

"I have things all set up like you told me. But we need still some important things."

"Yes I know we do. Let's go see Maggie." Barnabas ascended the basement stairs and Willie followed dreading what would happen next.

They found Maggie pacing Josette's room. She was startled to see Barnabas there with Willie. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I thought Willie was bringing my dinner."

"He will later," Barnabas replied. "My plan is progressing but now it is time for your cooperation my dear."

Maggie swallowed hard, as did Willie. "My cooperation, what does that mean exactly?"

Barnabas led her to a chair and told her to sit. He moved another chair and sat facing her. "Remember I said you'd need to surrender your will to me?"

Maggie nodded in the affirmative, but replied negatively. "I'm not sure I can do that."

Willie started to panic and stepped closer to them. "Maggie…"

"Silence Willie!" Barnabas ordered. "Maggie you have no alternatives left. I give you my word that at the end of this you will be home with your father and free of me."

"How can I believe you?" Maggie cried.

"You can believe that nothing matters more to me than having my darling sister back in my life, even if she is a spirit. And she will not stay with me if I do not release you. But I cannot release you unless I am certain you will not remember what has happened here or who I really am."

"And if I cooperate with you I won't remember any of this?"

"That's right," Barnabas promised. As a vampire, he had great powers of mind control especially over someone he had bitten. But if that person fought his will, he could never make them forget him entirely.

Maggie thought it over. If she could go back to her life and not have to ever think about this nightmare, wouldn't that be worth taking a leap of faith?

Her decision made, she looked Barnabas square in the eyes. "I'm ready." She took a deep breath, let it out, and then emptied her mind as best she could.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Barnabas began his hypnosis. "I want you to relax and keep looking into my eyes. Listen to the sound of my voice Maggie."

Willie watched in terror and fascination as the vampire worked his magic on his victim. "Do you hear my voice Maggie?"

"Yes."

"Who's voice do you hear Maggie?"

"My master's voice."

"That's right Maggie. I am your master and you will listen and do everything I say."

"I will master."

"You will willingly give me your blood Maggie."

Willie couldn't help crying out, "No! Barnabas, no!"

Barnabas whipped his head around and glared at him. "Shut up Willie! You knew this would be necessary!"

"I know, but I thought we'd do it another way!" Willie explained. Barnabas' plan required collecting some of Maggie's blood, but Willie thought they'd use a syringe. He could tell Barnabas' intentions lay in another direction.

"You stupid fool. It's critical that Maggie has the marks she had before when they found her in Eagle Hill cemetery."

"Please don't hurt her Barnabas!" Willie begged. He was incapable of admitting Barnabas was right. He'd never seen Barnabas bite Maggie and couldn't stand the idea of him doing it now. He egregiously took a step closer and was rewarded with a backhand to the face that sent him flying across the bedroom. The force of contact with the wall knocked him unconscious. One positive came from the situation: He didn't have to watch Barnabas pull Maggie up to him and sink his fangs into her neck.

**Later…**

Willie regained consciousness in the same spot. It took him a few moments to remember what had occurred but when he did he picked himself up from the floor and looked around for Maggie. He found her lying on the bed, seemingly asleep. He walked over, checked her neck, and found the tell-tale wounds which were still oozing. He choked back the bile that rose to his throat. Maggie moaned and muttered, "Master…Master."

Moments later the Master re-entered the room. Willie quickly stepped away from the bed. Barnabas gave him a withering glare and asked, "Are you planning to interfere with me again?" His tone conveyed the clear warning that it would be suicide to do so.

Willie shook his head. "No sir I won't."

Barnabas seemed to accept his pledge and sat down on the edge of the bed. He stroked Maggie's hair. "I'm here Maggie; I heard you call."

Maggie opened her eyes and reached a hand up for him. Barnabas took the hand in his. "My dear we must continue what we started earlier."

Maggie nodded her head but clearly didn't know what was going on. Barnabas continued speaking to her calmly while staring into her eyes. "I want to tell you a story Maggie. It's the story of a man called Jason Maguire…"

**Midnight**

Willie opened the front door and let Jason Maguire into the foyer of the Old House. Jason looked concerned and his eyes scanned the visible parts of the house. "He's not here then?"

"No, Mr. Collins is out of town," Willie told him.

Jason relaxed. "Ah, that's more like it. I couldn't understand why you wanted me here in the middle of the night lad. So, where's the loot?"

Willie closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to look at Jason while sending him to his destruction. "In the basement; the jewels are in the basement."

He opened his eyes and saw Jason beaming with the anticipation of the big score.

"This way," Willie began walking to the back of the house. Jason followed his old friend without hesitation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jason Maguire considered himself a man that couldn't be rattled, couldn't be made to feel insecure about anything. But when he walked down the stairs into the dark and dank basement and saw a coffin in the center of the room, insecurity was the best descriptor for his emotions. He had the feeling that he'd made a big mistake listening to Willie Loomis. "What's this now Willie?" He anxiously questioned the younger man, "A coffin?"

Willie's answer was a barely audible, "I'm sorry Jason." And before Jason could ask why he was sorry, another voice joined in.

"Good evening Mr. Maguire."

Jason whipped around to face Barnabas Collins. His face conveyed his surprise. Barnabas smiled at him. "You did not expect to see me since you thought you were here to rob me, correct?" Jason couldn't help but nod his head, even though that was tantamount to a confession.

"I supposed it is a testament to your opinion of Willie's character that you would think he would steal from me," Barnabas stated causing Willie to feel shame. "But you see Willie _is_ loyal to me, although I admit he is sometimes reluctant to be."

Jason somehow found his voice and asked, "So why am I here?"

"Ah that is the pertinent question Mr. Maguire. You are here because I wanted you here."

"I don't understand," Jason replied. He didn't understand anything that was happening. He looked at his old friend for some clue but only saw Willie looking down at the ground.

"Of course you do not understand," Barnabas continued. "But you will soon understand everything. Unfortunately, that understanding will do you no good."

**Later…**

Willie paced the floor in the front parlor. He'd been banished from the basement by Barnabas who didn't trust him to not interfere. Willie was grateful to not have to witness Jason's torture. He knew all too well the horror Jason was going through. And since Jason was more defiant a man than Willie had been, he also knew it would not be an easy conversion from man to slave. But in the end that's exactly what would become of Jason Maguire and there was nothing neither Willie nor Jason could do about it.

Willie would have been very much surprised had he been allowed to observe the goings-on in the basement. Jason folded like a house of cards the first time he was bitten. Barnabas had been prepared to be especially brutal assuming Jason would give him trouble; ready to accompany the feeding with a hard beating. But the trouble never came. Once released from Barnabas' strong grasp, Jason curled up on the floor and whimpered. Barnabas was disgusted by him. "I suppose I should not be surprised you are such a coward," he demeaned the man. "Anyone who would blackmail a woman, as you have my cousin, was not much of a man to begin with."

Jason agreed with him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it! She didn't do anything to deserve it." Barnabas narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" Jason kept babbling. "She didn't kill him."

"Paul Stoddard? Are you telling me Elizabeth did not kill her husband and you blackmailed her anyways?"

"Yes, yes!"

Barnabas couldn't control his anger and he kicked Jason in the gut where he lay. Jason howled in pain and tightened his fetal position.

"Get up you pathetic worm," the vampire ordered. "We have much to do and little time to get it all done."

**The following night, 10 PM:**

Elizabeth Stoddard paced the floor of the drawing room at Collinwood as she did most nights. She was waiting for her daughter Carolyn to return home from yet another date with her boyfriend Buzz. In addition to the unsuitability of the man himself, Elizabeth knew Carolyn was only spending time with Buzz to punish her mother. That made the situation intolerable. A banging on the front door roused her from her thoughts. She hurried over and opened it, afraid it was bad news about her daughter. It was not. It was her cousin Barnabas Collins, and he was carrying Maggie Evans in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**10:00 PM**

"Call a doctor!" Barnabas commanded carrying a limp Maggie Evans into the drawing room. Elizabeth hurried to the phone. "And the police!" Barnabas added. Elizabeth did as ordered as Barnabas placed Maggie gently on the couch. He looked around for a throw blanket, which he found on the other side of the room. He retrieved it and then covered Maggie with it to keep her warm.

"Yes, Maggie Evans!" Elizabeth exclaimed into the phone. "I don't know any details Sheriff just that my cousin showed up at the front door carrying her in his arms!" She hung up the receiver after Sheriff Patterson assured her he and an ambulance would be there very soon. "They're on the way," she told Barnabas walking over to check on Maggie herself. "Where on earth did you find her?"

Barnabas stepped away allowing Elizabeth to get closer to the sofa. "In an abandoned root cellar on the estate," he told her. "I did not even know the structure was there."

"There are many abandoned out buildings on this estate," Elizabeth replied.

"Well this one was almost totally covered over with brambles and branches. I would have never known it was there if I had not heard her."

"Heard her?"

"Yes, I was out for a walk. And as I passed the root cellar, I heard a woman's voice screaming. I walked closer to investigate and that is when I realized the structure was even there."

"What happened then?" Elizabeth was stunned but very happy to see Maggie Evans was still alive. She checked the girl's pulse which was steady; checked her skin for fever and found it hot.

"Perhaps I should wait for the Sheriff," Barnabas said. Elizabeth concurred and they tended to Maggie until there was another knock at the door.

**10:15 PM**

"I realized there was a door under the brush," Barnabas reiterated and then continued his story for Sheriff Patterson. "I pulled it open and there were a few steps down into the cellar. I descended and saw Maggie Evans being assaulted by a man. She was begging him, 'Not again…please no!'"

"You said 'assault'," the Sheriff questioned, "what exactly was this man doing?"

"You may think me mad Sheriff but it looked like he was trying to bite her."

"Bite her?" The Sheriff was incredulous.

"Yes, on the neck. It all happened so quickly and frankly I did not stop to think of the most prudent thing to do. My only thought was protecting Maggie. I was holding my cane in my hand…"

Sheriff Patterson nodded his head; everyone knew Barnabas Collins carried his distinctive wolf-head cane everywhere he went.

"…and I struck him on the back of the head."

"And then what happened?"

"He fell to the ground," Barnabas paused for effect. "And Sheriff, I am afraid the man is dead."

"Who is he Barnabas?" Elizabeth anxiously asked. "Who kidnapped Maggie Evans?"

Barnabas looked at her, "I am sorry to have to tell you Cousin, but it was your fiancé Jason Maguire."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**10:30 PM**

Maggie Evans was safely on her way to the hospital in an ambulance. Elizabeth Stoddard followed driven by Willie Loomis, a situation she was less than comfortable with. She had already placed a call to Maggie's father Sam who in turn called Maggie's fiancé Joe Haskell. They all planned to meet at the hospital.

Barnabas, Sheriff Patterson, and several uniformed policemen walked through the grounds to the root cellar. Barnabas led the way, illuminating the path with the Sheriff's flashlight. Of course a light was not required for Barnabas to navigate the woods but it was necessary to keep up pretenses. When they arrived at the out building the scene was just as Barnabas described it. Jason Maguire lay dead on the floor, the back of his skull bashed in and a pool of his blood surrounded his head. But that was not the only blood they found there; there were glass containers that appeared to contain the same substance. There was also a book which the Sheriff carefully picked up with a gloved hand. Having already retrieved his flashlight from Barnabas he shone the light on it. His eyes grew wider with the turn of every page. He looked at Barnabas and declared, "Oh My Lord."

**11:30 PM**

Sheriff Patterson and Barnabas Collins joined the others at the hospital. They were greeted with the good news that Maggie was going to be fine. The Sheriff grilled Dr. Woodard for information. "What's your diagnosis Dave?"

"She's a bit dehydrated and probably hasn't eaten for a day or so. She's suffering from blood loss and has those same marks on her neck that she had when we found her in Eagle Hill Cemetery."

"That was before she disappeared the second time, correct?" the Sheriff inquired.

"That's right."

"Well I think we have an answer for those marks now," Patterson told him; "as well as everything else."

Maggie's father and fiancé immediately harangued him with questions which the Sheriff halted with a lifted hand. "I will tell you everything we know; we found a diary that Maguire kept."

Sam Evans looked at Willie Loomis with marked suspicion. "You knew he had her, didn't you?"

Willie vehemently shook his head. "No! I didn't know anything!"

Barnabas intervened before Willie stuck his foot in his mouth. "I assure you Mr. Evans Willie knew nothing of what his former friend was doing to your daughter. You have my word on that."

His word seemed good enough for Mr. Evans, who quieted down and let Sheriff Patterson continue.

He told them the diary was in Jason's hand, (confirmed by both Willie and Elizabeth Stoddard,) and it detailed everything. Maguire had seen Maggie at the Blue Whale and wanted to possess her. But instead of a sexual possession, he wanted to take her very essence. So he kidnapped her, held her in the root cellar, and extracted her blood. He specified how he had practiced on animals in the area and tried to attack other women in the village, and how he practiced on Willie Loomis too.

"How does that explain the marks on her neck?" Dr. Woodard questioned.

"It's quite bizarre," Sheriff Patterson explained. "But you'll see when you examine his body that he filed his Canine teeth to sharp points. He was biting her. According to his diary he collected some of the blood in vials once it started to flow and," he looked at Maggie's father apologetically, "drank some of it too."

"Drank her blood?" Sam Evans cried; "He was a deranged monster!"

Barnabas shot Willie a warning glance; he could tell his servant was considering blurting out the truth. He then transmitted a graphic telepathic threat. The terrorized look in Willie's eyes told Barnabas the message had been received.

**1:00 AM**

Barnabas and Willie returned to the Old House. They did not leave the hospital before hearing from Dr. Woodard that Maggie was awake, talking, and confirming that Jason Maguire had kidnapped her and held her in the root cellar. She corroborated everything written in Jason's diary and Barnabas felt secure enough to return home.

"That worked perfectly," Willie stated as he helped Barnabas off with his coat. He then reached for the wolf-head cane to hang it up as well, but Barnabas wouldn't release his grip. "I should beat you soundly," he told Willie.

"Wha…why?" Willie cried. "I didn't do anything!"

"You were thinking about telling them the truth about me; don't bother to deny it."

Willie looked down at the floor and nodded his head.

"So you've finally learned to stop lying to me," Barnabas declared. "It certainly took you a long time."

"I'm sorry," Willie apologized, hoping he'd be spared a punishment.

"You are fortunate I am so pleased with tonight's events," Barnabas told him, indicating he had indeed escaped.

"Can…can I ask you a question?" Willie bravely ventured.

"What is it?"

"Won't they find the marks on Jason's neck?"

Barnabas shook his head. "No they will not. I gave him enough of my blood to heal him."

"Oh I see."

"I assure you I have thought of everything," Barnabas boasted.

"The Sheriff said I would need to give a formal statement that I didn't know it was Jason who bit me," Willie reminded him.

"You will say that he must have knocked you out. You could not see who it was. And you will say nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yes Barnabas."

"Now leave me. I wish to summon my sister." Barnabas walked into the parlor and Willie quickly scurried off to his room. The plan had indeed worked out just as Barnabas hoped. Maggie was now free and had no memory of what Barnabas had done to her. And Jason Maguire was sacrificed to save her. Willie went to bed, but found himself unable to sleep due to the duality of his feelings about those two facts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**One Month Later**

The aftermath of the Maggie's miraculous "rescue" was a period of difficult adjustment for the principle players. Maggie was very troubled, not due to the trauma of her captivity but because of lingering feelings she could not resolve. Her fiancé Joe Haskell tried to be patient and understanding but Maggie was reluctant to open up to him.

"I don't think I can make you understand how I feel Joe," she told him.

"Can you at least try Maggie? I don't know how to help you."

"I don't need you to help me; I'm fine."

"You say you're fine, and I admit you don't seem to be suffering ill effects from what Maguire did to you, but something is clearly bothering you and it's affecting our relationship. I think I have the right to know what I've done to make you pull away from me."

Maggie gave him a sad, reassuring smile. "You haven't done anything Joe. You've been wonderful. It's just that…"

"Yes?"

"…my feelings seem to have changed."

"Feelings for me?"

"Yes Joe, I'm sorry."

Joe already knew her feelings had changed; it had been obvious to him for weeks. It seemed that whenever they were together she was always thinking of something or someone else.

"Maggie please don't get upset at this question, but sometimes people develop feelings for their kidnappers…"

"How could you even think that?" Maggie cried. "The only feeling I have for Jason is hate!"

Joe nodded his head; he was relieved to hear it. "So if it's not Jason who is it?"

Maggie didn't bother to deny there was someone else that occupied her thoughts. She admitted it out loud for the first time, "Barnabas Collins."

**That Night…**

Willie Loomis watched blood fill up the syringe. He then removed the needle from the cow, which hardly seemed to notice she'd been stuck. He took the vial, added it to the others in his bag, and moved onto the next animal. It was a macabre task he had to perform once a week. Since Maggie's release they had to be very careful about getting blood to satisfy Barnabas' hunger. Any sign animals were being drained would raise serious questions about the guilt of Jason Maguire. Since the Old House had no electricity, Willie had to constantly replenish the ice that kept the blood cool in a chest in the basement. That required numerous trips to the convenience store in town. This would cause suspicion if it were anyone else buying so much ice, but everyone in town knew the Old House had no electricity or refrigeration.

The obtaining and maintaining of the blood supply was a lot of work, but was certainly preferable to the alternative. Barnabas had given him the "choice" soon after Maggie's "rescue"…

"You are in charge of supplying me with blood Willie."

"Wha…what do you mean?"

"I mean, either I take it from you or you find it for me somewhere else. But be careful, there must be no evidence like before; no dead animals."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Willie cried.

"That is entirely your problem to solve and I trust you will do so," Barnabas told him. Willie knew Barnabas didn't think that highly of his intelligence, but instead enjoyed putting him in impossible situations. Willie was determined to resolve this one to both their satisfaction.

"But since it will take you some time to figure things out…" Barnabas continued, giving Willie a look that sent shivers up his spine; "…come here."

Willie hesitated for a second which was more than enough to raise the vampire's anger. "I said come here!" he bellowed.

Willie had no choice but to comply…

**At The Old House…**

Barnabas smiled at his sister as she skipped around the first floor of the house. At least he thought she was skipping, it was hard to tell with a spirit. There was no such doubt about her singing; it had become a constant in the past month. Barnabas finally convinced her to find another song besides "London Bridges," since that one was driving both he and Willie mad. Fortunately she wasn't singing when there came a knock at the front door. She vanished without being asked.

Barnabas walked to the front door and opened it. He was astonished to see Maggie Evans standing there. "Maggie!" he exclaimed. The possibility of her returning to the Old House had never entered his mind. Would the visit trigger her memories of what happened?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Good evening Mr. Collins, may I speak with you?"

Barnabas silently nodded his head and then stepped aside to let her in. She walked to the parlor without being invited and he thought, once again, how much she resembled Josette.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he joined her in the room.

"I'm fine thank you."

"No ill effects of your ordeal?"

"No, I hardly think about it."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Barnabas told her. He was indeed glad, but now even more puzzled by her visit.

"Please sit," he told her. She took a seat in one of his arm chairs and he in the other.

"This is very awkward," Maggie began.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what I want to say to you; you're going to think I'm crazy."

"I doubt that."

Maggie took a deep breath and let it out. She summoned all her courage. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Barnabas was very disturbed; what did she mean by that?

She continued without him having voiced the question.

"I'm not sure what I mean when I say that. It's just that you're on my mind constantly. I talked to Joe about it and he thinks it's because you rescued me. He called it 'hero worship.' "

Barnabas relaxed; at least she hadn't remembered what he'd done to her. "That sounds like a reasonable explanation," he replied.

"You think so? So does that mean these feelings aren't real?"

Barnabas stood up and paced the room. Having Maggie talk about any kind of positive feelings towards him raised his blood lust. He still wanted her and wasn't sure if he had the willpower to resist her. He tried to concentrate on their conversation.

"The feelings are real, but perhaps just temporary."

Maggie thought it over. "You might be right. But is it fair to Joe even if they eventually go away?"

Barnabas didn't want her with Joe. He didn't want her giving the man her body, even if it was in a way Barnabas could never experience with her. But he tried to think of her best interests and not of his own.

"I think you should let Joe decide what is fair to him. Simply be honest with him and let him decide if he wishes to wait around for your feelings to be resolved."

Maggie stood to leave. "Thank you Barnabas, that's very sound advice."

"Not at all," he replied escorting her to the door. They stood in the foyer and Barnabas fought the urge to push her up against the wall. It would have been so easy to press his body against hers; to feel the blood pulsing through her; to feel her breasts heaving with ragged breaths. He turned from her and opened the front door hoping she would leave quickly. But she had other ideas.

"Barnabas, I want to thank you again for rescuing me. I'll never forget what you did." She accompanied her thanks with a kiss on his check. He tried to inhale the clean scent of her hair, but could only focus on the odor of her blood. It smelled like candy to him. His fangs tingled.

He pulled away from her and said gruffly, "Goodnight Maggie."

It was clear to her she'd overstayed her welcome and she left. She hurried to her car as the sound of howling dogs filled the air.

**Later…**

Willie returned to the Old House with a bag of blood-filled vials. "No problems tonight Barnabas," he cheerfully told the vampire. Barnabas gave him a vacant stare from his armchair. Willie put the bag down and walked closer. "What's wrong?"

"Maggie was here," Barnabas told him.

"Maggie?" Willie was alarmed. Had Barnabas summoned her there?

Barnabas stood up in a huff. "No Willie I did not summon her. She simply appeared at the front door!"

"Wha…what did she want? Why did she come here?"

"She wanted to see me."

"You; did she remember something?"

"She remembers nothing of me except that I rescued her. Apparently she's developed feelings for me because of it."

"Feelings?" Willie felt sick to his stomach. He'd long held feelings of his own for Maggie; feelings she never reciprocated. The thought that she was interested in Barnabas was enough to make him lose his mind.

"Don't worry Willie," Barnabas reassured him. "I did not take advantage of the situation nor do I intend to."

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" Willie challenged.

"Of course I did!" Barnabas yelled. "I wanted her like I always have. And she wanted me to kiss her, to hold her…I could tell."

"But you didn't?" Willie couldn't quite believe Barnabas could have resisted her.

"No I did not. Because we both know where that would have led; I would have drained her right then and there and forced her to drink from me. I would have made her into Josette."

Willie was proud of him and let him know. "You did a good thing Barnabas."

Barnabas looked at the ceiling and rubbed his hands over his face before replying. "A good thing, yes; but a thing I cannot promised to do the next time. So there must not be a next time Willie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we cannot stay here. I cannot be where she is any longer. We must leave Collinsport."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The following evening…**

"I wanted to see how you were doing Cousin," Barnabas told Elizabeth as they sat on the sofa in the drawing room at Collinwood. "I am sorry I have not been around sooner to talk with you."

"I understand," Elizabeth told him. "I'm sure you needed some time to process everything that happened."

"Ah, you mean my having killed Mr. Maguire."

"That's right."

"It certainly was a troubling experience, although I must say I am glad the man is dead and no longer a threat to you."

Elizabeth realized Barnabas didn't know everything she now knew and told him, "Apparently he was no real threat to me."

Barnabas knew what she meant but feigned ignorance. "Whatever do you mean Elizabeth?"

"Sheriff Patterson told me soon after that night. It was in Jason's diary, the whole truth."

"And that truth being?" he inquired.

"That I never killed my husband, Paul Stoddard. Jason wrote that Paul did not die that night; he had left town with Jason's help. Jason came back here to blackmail me over a crime that never happened."

"That cur," Barnabas muttered remembering his own anger when Jason admitted the truth to him.

"So the whole horrible incident is over," Elizabeth continued. "And, there's more good news."

"Do tell."

"Carolyn had ended her 'relationship' with that man Buzz and she and I are on good terms once again."

"I am so glad," Barnabas told her. He was indeed; he was finalizing his plans to leave Collinsport but did not wish to do so without knowing that his family would be all right. He was saddened that he could not formally say goodbye to any of them. That would require explanations he couldn't not provide. Instead, he intended to leave a letter saying he was returning to England to attend to some business and that he would return to Collinsport at a future time. He knew that time would never actually arrive.

**A week later…**

Willie checked the bags one last time before the van pulled away from the Old House. "All set there?" the driver inquired.

"Yeah, all set."

"I know it's none of my business," the driver said, "but why are you taking a coffin on the boat?"

Barnabas had chartered a private ship to sail them to England. It was a necessity, as was transporting a coffin for Barnabas to use on the other end. They had moved another coffin to the Collins Mausoleum the previous night and Barnabas was resting there now. They couldn't leave anything behind in the Old House that would reveal the truth about its recent inhabitants.

"It is none of your business," Willie snapped in reply. But then he realized he should give some explanation to allay the man's suspicions. "But I'll tell you anyway. My boss, he's got this illness and he thinks he's going to die at any time. So he bought a coffin in advance."

The man was sufficiently creeped out to not ask any further questions. He simply replied, "Sorry to hear that," and then went on with the business of driving the van to the port. Willie looked at his watch; it was mid-afternoon. He had enough time for one more errand.

**Twenty minutes later…**

Maggie Evans was surprised to Willie Loomis at her door; very surprised. She hardly knew the man, and had no interest in knowing him more than she did. "Willie?"

"Hi Maggie. Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

She reluctantly agreed and let him in. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Willie told her.

"Goodbye? Willie, we've hardly said 'hello.' I think the only time you and I have spoken was in the Blue Whale when you were rude and hitting on me."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Willie nervously replied. He failed to remember that his experiences with Maggie had been totally forgotten by her. How was he going to explain wanting to see her before they left for England? Barnabas would have his hide, literally, for slipping up like this.

"Uh, we're leaving Collinsport and I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you back then. I was a real jerk to a lot of people and I'm sorry."

Maggie's response indicated she couldn't care less about what he'd done or about his apology. "'We' Willie; who is 'we,' you and Mr. Collins?"

Willie could have smacked himself for being careless yet again. No one was supposed to know Barnabas was leaving until after he'd gone. "I…I gotta go," he stammered and hurried out the door.

Maggie knew exactly what Willie was saying without him actually saying it. Barnabas Collins _was_ leaving Collinsport. She couldn't let that happen without trying one more time to make him understand how she felt about him. It wasn't long after her first visit to the Old House that Maggie decided her feelings for Barnabas were real and not fleeting. She ended her engagement to Joe, telling him that Barnabas seemingly did not share her feelings but that she could not marry one man while loving another.

She grabbed her coat and her car keys and left the cottage. She raced her car down the driveway to the main road and sped towards the Collins' estate. She didn't notice Willie's truck following close behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**After dark, that night…**

Willie had to resist banging his head against the hard stone wall of the secret room in the Collin's Mausoleum. He'd made a huge mess of things and Barnabas was going to be furious. But more important than that was the news he had to tell Barnabas; the news about Maggie Evans.

Barnabas rose from the coffin and saw the look of anxiety on Willie's face. "What's wrong? Is there a problem with our plans?"

"Not with our plans," Willie stammered.

Barnabas examined his servant's eyes. He knew Willie was holding something back from him. He could just about discern what it was…"Something has happened to Maggie," Barnabas declared out loud.

Willie almost released his bladder. The vampire had once again read his thoughts. Willie was too afraid to respond.

"Tell me what happened and tell me now Willie. I won't ask you twice," Barnabas warned.

"She's been in an accident Barnabas. She's in the hospital."

"What? When did this happen?" Barnabas was alarmed and very concerned.

"Late this afternoon; it looks pretty bad," Willie reluctantly told him.

"What kind of accident, what caused it?" Barnabas asked as they left the secret room.

Willie closed the panel behind them. "I'll explain on the way."

When they reached the hospital Barnabas had to concentrate on getting to Maggie and ignore his impulses to strangle his servant to death. Willie told him all the events of the afternoon, his narrative laced with apologies and appeals for mercy. "I will settle with you later," Barnabas told him; "Go to the port and tell the captain our departure will be delayed a few days." Willie watched Barnabas get out and go into the hospital, and wondered how long he had left to live.

When he located Maggie's room Barnabas was greeted by her father Sam Evans. "What are you doing here Mr. Collins?" Sam asked, amazed by the timing of Barnabas' arrival.

"I heard about Maggie, Mr. Evans. How is she?"

"She's in bad shape Mr. Collins. But she's awake and has been asking for you. The doctor wanted me to wait to call you. It's amazing that you are here now."

"Yes, incredible," Barnabas replied knowing it was not remarkable at all. He and Maggie shared a bond that no one else could understand; a bond that would survive even after death. He went into Maggie's room and approached her bedside. She was attached to several machines making irritating noises. Her eyes were closed but soon opened when she sensed Barnabas' presence. "You came," she whispered.

"I heard about your accident my dear," Barnabas told her.

Maggie tried to shake her head, but could barely move it from side to side. "That's not why you are here. You knew I needed you."

Barnabas didn't reply. If she knew that much about him she knew the rest. She answered his question before he asked it.

"I remember everything Barnabas. My head got hurt in the accident, and…"

"Whom have you told?" he calmly asked. He was calm because there was no reason to feel otherwise. If the truth was coming out that night he would vanish and be on his way to England before anyone could do anything about it.

"I have told no one," she answered. "And I will tell no one." Barnabas wanted to believe that more than anything.

"I will not tell anyone because I will be just like you," she continued.

Barnabas narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean?"

"I mean I am dying Barnabas. My injuries are severe. Dr. Woodard doesn't think I'll make it through the night."

"Maggie, no!" Barnabas cried.

"Yes, and you are my only hope. Don't let me die Barnabas. Make me what you are; make me your Josette."

**A short while later…**

Maggie Evans was pronounced dead shortly after Barnabas re-joined her father in the waiting room. Dr. Woodard told them there was nothing anyone could have done. Sam Evans immediately began weeping and fell to his knees. Barnabas kindly offered to handle the funeral arrangements, and Sam gurgled out a "thanks."

**Two days later, Collinwood**

The Collins family was reeling from two disparate events. They returned home from the closed-casket funeral of Maggie Evans, and then received the news by messenger that Barnabas Collins had left Collinsport for England.

"I don't understand it," Elizabeth complained to her brother Roger Collins. "Why didn't Barnabas tell us his plans and say goodbye in person?" Roger had no answer for her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Epilogue**

**A week later…England**

Willie Loomis sat patiently at the bar waiting for the pub landlord's attention. He didn't mind waiting, he was happy to just still be alive. He expected Barnabas to terminate his existence over what happened to Maggie. Surprisingly, after Barnabas finished his visit to the hospital in Collinsport he told Willie the accident was not his fault. "It's not?" Willie had questioned. He felt totally responsible for the tragic events. He had gone to see Maggie thus alerting her that Barnabas was leaving town. And despite following her closely as she sped to the Old House, Willie could not prevent the accident when it occurred…

"It would have happened eventually because of the curse; I realize that," Barnabas told him.

"The curse that made you what you are?"

"Yes. The same curse makes it impossible for anyone who loves me to survive. Maggie had decided she loved me, so you see what happened was inevitable."

Willie was glad Barnabas felt that way, but it didn't make him feel any better about Maggie…

"What can I do fer ya?" the man behind the bar now asked.

Willie explained to the man that he was looking to spread the word about some jobs.

"What jobs?" the man asked.

"My boss, Mr. Barnabas Collins, he just moved into one of those big houses and he's hiring a housekeeper and a groundskeeper."

The village had already heard that a long-vacant manor house in the nearby countryside had recently been occupied by someone from America. No one seemed to know anything else about him.

"And you can tell everyone we're paying twice the going rate," Willie added.

The man instantly got suspicious. "Are ya now? And why might that be?"

Willie told him the carefully rehearsed story he and Barnabas had agreed upon. "Well you see the house appears to be haunted."

"Haunted? Well many of those ol' houses are," the man responded. "But that might cause a problem; folks round here are bloomin' superstitious."

"It's a friendly ghost," Willie explained; "just a little girl who skips around and sings."

"And that's all? Ain't nothin' else there to be a-fearin'?" the man asked.

"No," Willie lied; "nothing else."

**That night, the newly-named Collinwood Manor, the English Countryside**

"London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down…"

"Sarah! I asked you to sing another song, did I not?" Barnabas Collins scolded the spirit of his younger sister.*

"Oh Barnabas, let her sing what she wishes. She's happy!"

Barnabas looked at his wife and smiled. He uttered the words he never thought he would be able to say: "And so am I my darling Maggie; so am I."

**THE END**

_* You might be questioning how Sarah's ghost could travel with Barnabas to England. _

_I'm not familiar with these things at all (thankfully lol), but according to what I've read at a site called "Your Ghost Stories" (sorry, couldn't figure out how to get the link to show up!) __a ghost can attach itself to a person(s) as well as a location._


End file.
